Handheld field maintenance tools are known. Such tools are highly useful in the process control and measurement industry to allow operators to conveniently communicate with and/or interrogate field devices in a given process installation. Examples of such process installations include petroleum, pharmaceutical, chemical, pulp and other processing installations. In such installations, the process control and measurement network may include tens or even hundreds of various field devices which periodically require maintenance to ensure that such devices are functioning properly and/or calibrated. Moreover, when one or more errors in the process control and measurement installation is detected, the use of a handheld field maintenance tool allows technicians to quickly diagnose such errors in the field.
Handheld field maintenance tools can be manufactured to comply with Intrinsic Safety requirements. Such requirements are intended to guarantee that instrument operation or failure cannot cause ignition if the instrument is properly installed in an environment that contains explosive gasses. This is accomplished by limiting the maximum energy stored in the transmitter in a worst case failure situation. Excessive energy discharge may lead to sparking or excessive heat which could ignite an explosive environment in which the tool may be operating.
Examples of intrinsic safety standards include European CENELEC standards EN50014 and 50020, Factory Mutual Standard FM3610, the Canadian Standard Association, the British Approval Service for Electrical Equipment in Flammable Atmospheres, the Japanese Industrial Standard, and the Standards Association of Australia.
One intrinsically safe field maintenance tool sold under the trade designation Model 275 HART® Communicator available from Fisher-Rosemount Systems, Inc., of Eden Prairie, Minn. HART® is a registered trademark of the HART® Communication Foundation. The Model 275 provides a host of important functions and capabilities and generally allows highly effective field maintenance. However, the Model 275 does not currently support communication with non-HART® (Highway Addressable Remote Transducer) devices.
The HART® protocol has a hybrid physical layer consisting of digital communication signals superimposed on the standard 4-20 mA analog signal. The data transmission rate is approximately 1.2 Kbits/SEC. HART® communication is one of the primary communication protocols in process industries.
Another major process industry communication protocol is known as the FOUNDATION™ fieldbus communication protocol. This protocol is based on an ISA standard (ISA-S50.01-1992, promulgated by the Instrument Society of America in 1992). A practical implementation was specified by the Fieldbus Foundation (FF). FOUNDATION™ Fieldbus is an all-digital communication protocol with a transmission rate of approximately 31.25 Kbits/SEC.